Ruby's Problem
by IceTyger
Summary: Ruby's scythe has develop a large crack down its blade while Weiss's weapon kept misfiring. After returning to Beacon they head to a weapon shop to fix them. While working Ruby begins to start drip. (drip means to get wet and can't control it) With Yang and Blake out at a party Ruby needs relief and soon.
As the two girls walked into the weapon's shop they smelled the air in the shop smells of gun powder and old dust. Old abandoned weapons lay on the shelves. Blades of all kinds on one side of the room while the other side held guns, organized by caliber. Weiss turned to see Ruby drooling over a scythe much like her own. The key differences were the long handle was a faded shade of red, an under barrel shotgun and the blade being twin edged.

Weiss's attention was on a smaller straight sword than her fencing sword. Her blade was past down to her and she made it work as well as she was able, but the straight sword could be used as a rifle as well. Not knowing if she should buy it or not she took her eyes off of the blade but was instantly drawn back to it. Ruby turned to see Weiss struggling to walk away from the weapon she was looking at.

Ruby walked over to her girlfriend and placed her hand on her shoulder. Weiss looked into her eyes and knew she wasn't the only one who needed parts. Silently Weiss picked the straight sword up, it was a little bit lighter than her fencing sword and it handled it excellently. Twirling it around as she would in a fight she felt confident. She turned to see Ruby walking back to the scythe she was looking at.

Ruby immediately set her scythe down and grabbed the older scythe. Twirling it around side to side. Being thorough she spun it as fast she could creating a gust of wind. Deciding to push it further she angled it and threw it straight up a few feet and caught it, in the same spot she would her old scythe, with ease. She slowed it down enough to stop it without being thrown across the room.

Coming to a stop both of them look up to see an old man behind the counter frightened to death. Ruby smiled and picked up her old scythe carrying them both to the counter. Weiss also began moving towards the counter with her new straight sword. Setting the weapons down at the counter the girls looked happy.

"Anything else for you young ladies?" The old man's voice was nearly inaudible.

"Do you have somewhere we can work on these?" Ruby cheerfully asked.

"Uh-huh" The old man pointed to a corner station with multiple tools lying out. "Just please don't leave the lights on" He continued.

"We shouldn't be more than 10 minutes on them." Weiss spoke with firmness in her voice.

"Okay, That'll be 3200 credits please."The old man had his hand out.

"Here's 3500, keep the change." Weiss placed the money in his hands.

The two picked up their new weapons and moved to the work stations. Ruby's blade on her scythe had a large crack down the center of it seeming to slowly grow in size making it more of a hazard than a weapon. Weiss's fencing sword had suffered from multiply misfires creating an unstable firing area around her. As they reach the work stations Ruby laid the older scythe down. With Weiss having a more difficult problem to solve she decided to help her first.

Drawing her fencing sword Weiss carefully laid it on the table and set to work taking it apart. Pieces of cracked glass fell onto the table causing Weiss to jump back in anticipation of the dust going off, it didn't. Sighing with relief she signaled Ruby to help her dismantle the weapon. With Ruby helping they managed to have the blade fully broken down and ready for the short swords blade within 5 minutes.

Making her new blade fit on hilt seemed simple enough. Holding the hilt Weiss spun the chamber hoping the swap was complete. The chamber spun cycling between her arsenal of dust. Holding her breath she saw it slow to her desired dust, ice. Stopping where she wished was her main priority. Smiling she swung the blade to release a storm of flurries.

"Yes!" She screamed excitedly.

"I'm glad it works babe" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

Weiss bowed slightly. Ruby felt her heart skip a beat. Normally she could shake it off but this time was different. She never saw Weiss bow enough to show her bust. All she could do was start working on her weapon and hope she didn't start dripping in public. Trying to hide her face she turned away and tried to start working on her scythe. Her hands shaking to much to hold a tool, she looked down and noticed a shadow behind her. Turning around she saw her lover staring her down.

Weiss always hated having to see Ruby hide her feelings and even more so when she started to drip in public and not tell her about it. Her light blue eyes staring into Ruby's silver eyes. Ruby instantly felt bad about it. With a gentle stroke Weiss tapped her face. Getting the message Ruby folded her red scythe and placed it on her hilt where she always kept it. Picking up the older scythe she slung it over her shoulder and looked up into Weiss's eyes.

Turning and making a bee line for the door as quickly as the couple could. Ruby, reaching first, opened the door and held it. Weiss walked by her eyes piercing the younger girls heart. O _h great, Now i'm gonna get it_ She thought as she followed her girlfriend back to Beacon.

The walk home was uneventful and oddly quiet. Neither Weiss or Ruby would speak, fearing what might happen. Ruby began to speed up. She could feel her lust grabbing a hold of her causing her to drip. She had to get Weiss back to their dorm room. Using her speed she ran to Weiss picking her up on the way by. Speeding past everyone leaving rose pedals as the only clue she was there. Picking up speed they raced to the room, with her fluids drenching her legs.

Reaching their dorm room and slamming into the door. Ruby opened it, shoved Weiss inside, and slammed it on the way inside. Having to hold her desire in made the red haired silver eyed girl made her lose all control of her self. Weiss turned to see Ruby's eyes blank. Knowing what would calm her down Weiss stripped her clothes off as fast as possible, leaving only her socks on. Weiss's light skin glistening in the light showing every detail of her body.

"I'm all yours Ruby." Weiss whispered. Looking at the floor she could only guess what would happen. Bracing herself for what was going happen next.

In one move Ruby pulled her hood, corset, and skirt off. Charging into her lover tackling her on to the floor. With her lost to her lust all Weiss could do was help Ruby reach her climax and soon. If they were fast maybe Yang and Blake wouldn't find them in the middle of sex. Opening her eyes Weiss saw her lover panting her breath reaching her pale skin. Feeling this turned her on. As she pulled Ruby towards her their lips locked kissing passionately as. Feeling all of her body getting hotter she pulled at Ruby's hair, Weiss drew her closer and began to bite her neck. Making sure to leave a mark. Doing so made Ruby pull up slightly only to have Weiss's thin nails dug into the younger girls back, drawing blood. Enjoying being in pain was something they had in common, especially in the middle of sex.

Knowing they had to hurry Weiss spun her hands around suggesting _69!_ Ruby obliged turning she placed her crotch close to Weiss's face. Laying on top meant she had the advantage of how hard she would lick. Ruby began to lick Weiss's clit making it soak her tongue with her juice. While her lover began to lick and finger her making Ruby leak worse than before. Both enjoying the attention the other was giving to them.

As Ruby slowed down she was reaching her climax and began to squirm and moan. Weiss only sped up to give her lover the release she needed so badly. Rising her back she was doing everything in her power to not scream. Panting and feeling Weiss's tongue on her clit and a finger inside her. She couldn't take it no more her body was covered in sweat. She held Weiss's hips as tight as she could, only to scream "Weiss!" as she reached her climax. Her body bucking wildly, she fought herself to just drench her lover's face with her fluid.

Exhausted she rolled off, staring at the ceiling. Her silver eyes returning to normal as she slowly fell asleep. Weiss sat up to see Ruby lying on the floor, unable to move. Standing up she pulled one of her blankets and her two pillows off her bed. Setting a pillow under Ruby's head and placing the other next to her she laid down and pulled the blanket onto both of their nearly naked bodies. Smiling she held the younger girl in her arms. Beginning to stroke the short red hair. Her eyes lit up with happiness.

She soon found herself lost in the beauty that Ruby held, both the pros and the cons. No matter what she loved Ruby Rose. The one she argued with all the time about the smallest things. Remembering how she felt when Ruby kissed her in front of half the school and a few teachers, she was actually thankful, it freed her. Freed her from thinking no one would ever truly love her. This short, red haired, silver eyed, angel was some one who truly loved her. For that she was thankful, promising herself not to ever hurt Ruby she would remind her self by remembering she's younger than she was.

"You might be annoying but I love you Ruby" Weiss spoke aloud.

"I love you too Weiss." Ruby mumbled "I'm sorry bout earlier."

"It's okay" Weiss smiled

"Can you please help me fix my scythe later?" Ruby questioned.

"That's the plan baby."

The door opens as Yang walks into the room. Weiss turned to see the blonde carrying the fauna into the room. Blake was the only one on the team that could pull off staying up all night and not have any problem with it, except for tonight. Walking past her and Ruby, Yang set Blake, her kitty, onto the bed. As she turned back to shut the door Weiss was already in front of her, still mostly naked. Yang jumped back slightly, shocked at what she saw.

"How was your night?" Weiss asked. Fully aware she was still without clothes.

"Good party, but she accidentaly drank from my cup." Yang answered "Had some rum in it and she past out."

"I'm sorry about that. Can you do me a favor"

"Hmm?" Thrown off guard, she turns her head "Umm."

"Don't worry. Nothing like that. Can you put your sister on my bed please?" Weiss assured her. "I need to fix her scythe before she wakes up. I promised myself I would."

"Aw that's sweet of you." Yang said tapping her on the shoulder. "Yeah I can lay her on your bed."

Smiling Yang walked over to her sister and picked her up. Turning to Weiss's bed she walked over to it eased her sister down. The red head not moving or fighting the entire time. As Yang raised back up she noticed a shadow. Turning to see Weiss with Ruby's scythe, her sister's girlfriend was already hard at work fixing the weapon still without clothes. Laying down next to her lover she soon fell asleep as well.

Opening her eyes Ruby woke up to the sight of Weiss sound asleep next to her. Smiling she leaned to her and kissed her cheek. Looking down at the floor she saw a note attached to her scythe. Grabbing the note she read it 'Ruby, I attached the new blade to your scythe for you baby. If i'm asleep please don't wake me. Love Weiss' Turning to see Weiss still asleep she only smiled at her lover. _How did I ever get so lucky?_ She asked herself as she laid back down only to fall back asleep.


End file.
